


Anyone But You

by jadednae



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Arranged Marriage, F/F, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Past Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:41:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22647340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadednae/pseuds/jadednae
Summary: Post War:"By order of the ministry, the movement to stabilize and rehabilitate the wizarding world has been put into motion. Calling all pure-blood witches and wizards who have supported the dark wizard, Voldemort. Attached to this letter is the name of your new spouse, a muggleborn or member of the former Order of the Phoenix to which we have carefully selected for each individual based on compatibility and characteristics. Also attached is the appropriate paperwork and certificates needed for your records and updated marriage license.Thank you and congratulations on your marriage.Sincerely, Minster of Magic Kingsley Shacklebolt."
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Narcissa Black Malfoy, Luna Lovegood/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 9
Kudos: 196





	Anyone But You

She stared at the foreign ceiling, hands on her stomach fiddling with the cool metal on her ring finger that just didn't seem to fit. The ring that kept her from infidelity, kept her from sleeping in any other bed, in a marriage she didn’t want to begin with. Her second one at that. A body lay next to her, unmoving, the only sign of life is the shallow rise and fall of a small but supple chest.  _ How can she sleep? _

“Oh, Merlin! I can’t do this.”

Narcissa Malf-no, Granger, threw the covers from her overheated body, put her robe on and went downstairs to the kitchen area. She asked for their house elf, Tippy, to make her some tea and watched the little elf place the kettle on the stove, hoping the peppermint could settle her mind enough.

She has been married for three weeks under the Ministry’s post-war rehabilitation and stabilization act. The act states that any unmarried pureblood wizard who fought for Voldemort must marry a muggle-born or member of the Order as a form of rehabilitation from the old ways and to stabilize the wizarding world again.

They were paired based on either shared or complimented skillsets, however, there was an imbalance in the ratio of women to men, therefore, Narcissa was married to none other than Hermione Granger. The muggle-born she watched tortured by her deranged sister on her floor.  _ Oh the irony, or a punishment from whatever higher deity watches over me. _

Narcissa took her hot tea back up to the bedroom and placed it on the nightstand, only taking a small sip before her eyelids began to droop, and sleep overcame her.

She awoke the next morning to a delightful smell. She opened her eyes to a small tray of fruits and pancakes lying on the nightstand where her tea had been the night before, and steam coming from the underside of the bathroom door. So Hermione had brought it to her this morning. Usually the young witch wakes up first and leaves before Narcissa, leaving a few extras on a plate in the kitchen. Taking a moment to stretch, the blonde began picking at the fruit in front of her, her other hand playing with a loose thread on her silk nightgown.

“I didn’t know what you normally eat, so I made what I usually have myself on the weekends.”

There she was, wrapped in a towel. Hermione Granger, her new wife.

“How considerate.”

Maybe it was the fact that they have been sharing a bed for the past three weeks or the fact that even before they were forced to marry, her husband hadn’t touched her in years, but the sight of the young witch in nothing but a towel made Narcissa extremely hot.  _ Merlin is there a compulsion charm on this ring? _

“The shower is free if you would like to get ready.”

“Oh, she’s smart too, yes, I can see.”

“Look, I’m going to help categorize magical artifacts at the Ministry, they are looking for someone to help replenish their potions and antidotes for their new aurors. You can come along if you like, or you can sit here and stay. I know you’re NEWT level potions, and Draco mentioned they calm you.”

“Draco?”

“Yes, he and I have been sharing a few lunches since he is helping the Ministry identify the hiding spots of some of the other deatheaters. Now, I need to get ready.”

_ Does she fancy Draco more than me? Why should I care? She’s married to me. _ “If they need help, I can assist. Severus and I had found new and quicker potions that could help.”

A simple nod was all Narcissa got in return before Hermione walked to the closet. Without thinking, the blonde leaned to catch a glimpse of a smooth back before the door closed, just as the towel fell.

0000

_ A week ago… _

_ “So how is mother doing? She hasn’t spoken to me much since the whole, well.” _

_ “Marriage?” _

_ “Yeah.” _

_ Hermione sat in her little office in the Ministry, eating a small sandwich she had made. She had invited Draco to have lunch just to have a normal friend, seeing as Harry was off training to be an auror and Ron refused to speak to her since marrying Narcissa. “Truth be told she’s spoken to me about the same. Anytime she does it’s either short or what I’m sure is naughty words in French.” _

_ “She used to do that a lot when I was younger. Drove father absolutely mad.” _

_ “How does she calm down?” _

_ “She likes warm stew, the elves would make it for her constantly. Oh, she loves potions. She used to have a whole room where she would sit for hours and come up with new cures for my cuts and bruises. As well as her own.” A solemn look came over his face. “It wasn’t always like that. My parents loved each other. It only turned sour towards the end of the first war. My mum was happy then, absolutely devastated and thrilled when I got my letter. She loved hearing my stories when I returned for the summers.” _

_ “I can just picture little Draco all upset, complaining to mummy that Harry beat him in Quidditch.” _

_ “What a summer she had!” Draco began to pack up his things, leaving a small cookie behind for Hermione. _

_ “I’d love to convert the spare room we have into a potions room for your mother if she would ever leave the house. I know neither of us wanted this and I want her to at least have something to herself.” _

_ “Tell her to come here and do potions, the new aurors would certainly love the help. Give you enough time to set it all up.” _

_ He left, leaving Hermione to ponder her next move. Surprisingly, Draco wasn’t opposed to the idea of her being married to his mother. ‘Anyone would be nicer than my father, and who better than the brightest witch of her age’ being his exact words. Took a couple laughs from him to admit Hermione was a better witch than he a wizard. _

_ She spent the next few days setting everything up so that all she had to do was wait for the right time to get Narcissa out of the house. _

0000

“I’ve got to say Granger, mum is going to love it.” Draco and Hermione stood in the doorway of what used to be the spare room. After a few hours of work and help from Tippy, it was now a potions lab. Vials set up on shelves along the walls and a large table in the middle with burners and small cauldrons.

The perfect set-up for a woman who loves potions, equipped with a small lounging couch in case Narcissa felt tired.

This would be  _ her _ space. Away from everything.

“What time should she be home?”

“Any minute now according to Kingsley.”

“Well then, as much as I would like to see how she likes it, I have a date tonight.”

Hermione began walking her new step-son(?) to the front door. “You and Luna?”

“Yeah, we both had some bad experiences and we figured, we’d give it a go, and see what we can make of it.”

“That’s great, Draco.”

“What’s great?” Narcissa was slightly fuming, knowing her son was here alone with her wife.  _ Why should I care? It’s not like I wanted her as a wife to begin with. _

“Oh, mum. Hermione here has something to show you. I think you’ll love it, but I have to leave.”

Draco bid his mother goodbye with a kiss to her cheek, and left with a smile as Hermione led Narcissa to the back room.

“Care to tell me why my son was here?”

“He was helping me with something. Now come and close your eyes.”

“Absolutely not.”

“Please Narcissa, I swear you won’t regret it.”

The blonde couldn’t help but oblige as her wife came behind her and covered her eyes, walking them both into the spare room. She could smell the young girl, a comforting scent of vanilla and rose water.

“This is absolutely mad. What could be so great?”

“This!” Hermione removed her hands and watched as Narcissa gaped at the change to one of the spare bedrooms. “It’s your own personal potions room. Draco said you used to sit in one for hours, and that it calmed you. I tried to surprise you but you never leave the house. I wanted you to have a place of your own here. There’s a small loveseat too for resting.”

She watched on as the older witch caressed the vials, looking lost in thought.

“I’m not allowed in this room, it’s all yours.”

Stunned. That was all she could be. That someone would go to these lengths to make her comfortable, and she did love potions. Yet, here she was feeling jeal-no. She wasn’t jealous. Just  _ cautious _ , about why her son was in her house alone with her wife. 

“You’ve done all of this for me?” Narcissa finally made her way around the room and turned to look Hermione in the eyes.

“Neither of us chose this. We can’t do anything about it either, but it doesn’t mean we both have to be miserable. I wanted you to have as much freedom and things of your own, something that makes you happy.”

The utter shock and happiness was hard to miss on usually stoic blonde face. A smile began to form and she grasped both sides of the young girl’s face and placed a sharp kiss on her lips. Stopping just as quickly as it started, Narcissa straightened her robes and tried to look anywhere but at her wife. “Right well, do you mind if I go ahead and-”

“The room is all yours. I’ll send up some dinner later.” Hermione began walking downstairs, fully intending on making some sort of stew while Narcissa enjoys her new room.

The blonde turned and touched her lips, staring out at her empty cauldron in the center of the room.  _ Merlin her lips are soft. _

Shaking her head from such thoughts she got to working on basic potions, essence of dittany, blood replenishing, draught of peace. Narcissa fell easily into a routine she knew well, getting lost in potions, and forgetting time. “Perhaps I should start on some amortentia just to keep my skills up.”

She continued her rounds, brewing potions becoming second nature, and for a few hours, she was relaxed. Not stressed about being married, to a muggle-born, female, half her age. She wasn’t anxious about her growing lust for said female. It was all absolutely calm, until...

“Mrs. Grangy?”

“Yes, Tippy?”

“Tippy brought you some supper. Can Tippy set it on the table, here?”

“Of course.”

Tippy set a bowl of Hermione’s stew on the side table, next to the love seat.

“Oh, how did you know this was my favorite?”

“Tippy didn't make this ma'am. Mrs. Hermione did.” Tippy smiled and quietly exited the room.

Narcissa took time to think of how she’s gotten to this point. This young girl went from a small know it all that irked her son, to a young woman tortured on her floor, and now a beautiful and loving adult. The blonde rubbed her arms, Hermione seems to have forgiven her for standing by, for not stopping her deranged sister. So why couldn’t she forgive herself?

She needed to feel like she was paying for her sins. She felt she needed to be punished more than the dirty looks and name calling when she went anywhere. Being married to the Golden Girl didn’t do much help, she would always be the Malfoy matriarch that stood by while her husband tried to rule the world.

Walking to the food, she took a bite of the stew and hummed in appreciation.  _ Salazar’s Slytherin, this is my new love. _

0000

Narcissa walked into the little coffee shop, Draco trailing behind her. “So how are you liking your potions room, Mother?”

“It’s lovely. I've made so many potions for you and for the house.”

“Brilliant!”

They both knew Narcissa was avoiding a certain subject as they sat down. She had so many thoughts rolling through her head.

“Oh, Mother, I had forgotten to tell you about my date.”

“A date? What about Hermione?”

Puzzled, Draco sipped his tea. “Hermione? She was thrilled that Luna and I have decided to give our marriage a good try.”

“That's wonderful, my boy.” Narcissa looked past her son, longingly.

“And you, mum? Have you and Hermione decided to give your marriage a try?”

“Have I not been?” Truthfully, she knew she hadn't. Narcissa had been feeling guilty. Guilty that Hermione had been treating her just perfectly and she'd been downright awful. Guilty that she stood by while her sister had carved the one word the girl hated into her arm. Most of all, she felt guilty that this girl just barely got out of war and was forced to marry someone who fought for the opposite side, and can't even give the girl the benefit of the doubt.

“Mother, Hermione is not that horrid of a wife. So far she's shown she's better than father ever was. If I had a choice in which person to marry in this whole situation, I would have chosen Hermione.”

He watched his mother's face shift, a hint of anger showing. _ Jealousy does not become you, Mother _ . “She's beautiful, kind. I bet we would have made a wonderful couple.”

“Didn't you just have a date with  _ your _ wife?”

“I can't appreciate her beauty? You certainly won't but somebody should.”

“I appreciate her beauty plenty.”  _ Lie _ .

“Oh really, mother? When was the last time you just told her she was beautiful? If she were my wife, I would tell her every day.”

“I get it, son.” Narcissa sighed. “I don't know how to be a wife to someone like her. She's too caring, and soft.”

“Would you rather she hate you? Never speak to you or fight constantly like father?”

“It would be easier to deal with.”

Draco took his mother's hand from across the table. “You need to deal with your feelings and talk to her. If you don't then you will both be miserable for the rest of your lives and I know she will be good for you. Now please, go home and have a good night with your  _ wife _ .”

0000

Narcissa walked quietly into the house. It was well passed her wife’s usual bedtime, however the young witch wasn’t in bed. She searched the whole house before settling on the library, and Hermione was there, curled up on the loveseat with a book and her cat, Crookshanks on top of her. Narcissa didn’t have the heart to wake the girl and she knew the marriage curse would wake her painfully if she just left the girl there and went to bed. She took the book and shooed the half-kneazle off, casting a feather-weight charm. She carried her wife to their bed upstairs and tucked her underneath the covers. This would be sweet and domestic if Narcissa didn’t know any better. Hermione wasn’t the worst choice for a spouse, her son was right. Hermione was kind, generous, respectful, and Merlin she was beautiful.

Maybe this could work. She just needed time to adjust to the idea. Hopefully Hermione would still be interested by then.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't forgotten about my other story about the unbreakable vow but the muse for that story has been on hold.


End file.
